The invention relates in general to optical fiber cables, optical fiber connectors, and the connection of the optical fiber connectors to mounting panels. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved panel mounting assembly used for mounting optical fiber connectors to a mounting panel.
The use and construction of optical fiber cables, as well as the construction of optical fiber connectors used to terminate these cables, is well known. Optical fiber cables are terminated at their ends with cable end connection devices, which devices may be fabricated as one of the LC, SC, ST(copyright), and and/or FC types of connectors. These cable end connectors are constructed such that they may be fastened to a device known as a buildout, also referred to as an adapter, used to join or couple the separate optical fiber cables together, as well as for aligning the cable ends so that the optical signal may be passed from one cable to another. Oftentimes the buildout is constructed such that it is used to secure itself and the optical fiber connector or connectors fastened thereto to a mounting panel or other mounting device or structure. The mounting panel is also referred to as a backplane, or a backplane coupling by those skilled in the art.
In addition to passing the optical signal from one cable to another, the optical signal may also be passed through the optical fiber cable, as well as the cable end connector, to or from an optical component, for example an amplifier or to a transceiver used to convert the optical signal into a digital signal. However to do this, it is oftentimes necessary to pass the end of the optical fiber cable through some kind of a mounting structure in which the optical and/or electronic component is housed. This has typically been accomplished, as described above, by adapting the buildout for being mounted or fastened to the mounting panel , or the backplane, of the structure housing the components to which the optical fiber cables will be connected, and then connecting the optical fiber cables themselves to the buildout.
An early example of an optical fiber buildout adapted for being fastened to a mounting panel is illustrated in patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,783, entitled Optical Fiber Connector Buildout System. As shown in FIG. 2 of the ""783 patent, here dealing with the ST(copyright) type connector, a threaded portion of the connector is passed through an opening defined in a mounting panel, whereupon a threaded nut is passed over the threaded portion of the buildout from the other side of the mounting panel for securing the buildout to the mounting panel.
Additional types of buildout constructions, and of mounting panel systems, are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,729 to King, et al., entitled Universal Optical Fiber Buildout System. More particularly, as shown in FIG. 1 thereof, two differing types of panel mount assemblies are shown, namely the threaded type of connection described in the ""783 patent above used for an ST(copyright) and an FC type of optical fiber connector, and a snap-fit type of construction for the SC family of optical fiber connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,885, to Diner, entitled Variable Attenuation Optical Fiber Coupling, shows yet another construction of an optical fiber buildout fastened to a mounting panel. FIG. 1 of the ""885 patent, illustrates a buildout having a pair of mounting pieces that are positioned on opposite sides of a mounting panel. A threaded connector, in this instance a screw, is passed through each of the components of the buildout, as well as the mounting panel, for securely affixing the buildout to the mounting panel.
Yet another type of buildout and panel mount construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,634 to Anderson, et al., entitled Connector For Optical Fiber. As shown in FIG. 5 of the ""634 patent, the buildout is constructed such that the mounting panel can be received on either side of the center plane of the buildout, the buildout being constructed such that it has a ratcheting type of arrangement for allowing the buildout to be snap-fit snuggly, and securely, to the mounting panel.
What is sometimes desirable in these mounting panel constructions, but not always available, is the ability to move the buildout, or panel mount assembly, in the X and Y directions, i.e., along the horizontal and/or the vertical directions, across the surface plane of the mounting panel in order to make it easier to align the optical fiber connectors with one another based on how slack or taught are the optical fiber cables as they are passed into the buildout, and/or extended through the mounting panel for being fastened to an optical or electronic device within a housing or structure enclosing such a device. As singlemode optical fibers are typically aligned with one another on the order of one micron (0.001 mm), it is desirable to be able to move the cable end connectors into alignment with one another as precisely as possible. Additionally, the ability to move the buildout or adapter in the X and Y directions may also allow the side load forces on the optical fiber connectors and cables to be lessened by allowing a degree of xe2x80x9cgivexe2x80x9d during the connection of the optical fiber cables to the buildout/adapter.
It is possible with some the earlier types of buildout screw mount assemblies, for example the type of assembly shown in the ""783 and ""729 patents, that the nut of the buildout can be threaded loosely over the barrel or extension of the buildout passed through the mounting panel so that there is some flex or give in the cables when being aligned with one another. The problem, however, with the threaded screw type panel mount assemblies is that if it is desired to leave the nut threaded loosely to allow some xe2x80x9cgivexe2x80x9d in the buildout and/or connection of the optical fiber cables, the screw could possibly back off of the threaded portion of the buildout, and allow the buildout to fall out of its proper mounting position, thus possibly moving the optical fiber cables and or connectors out of alignment with one another allowing a corresponding degradation in the quality of the optical signal passed therethrough.
Similarly, with the device of Diner shown in the ""885 patent, while it may be possible to loosely connect the optical fiber buildout to the mounting panel, again, the problem is present that the threaded fasteners may walk out of the mounting panel and/or the buildout halves, or vibration may allow the adapter to move so much that the optical fiber signal is once again degraded. In the xe2x80x9csnap-fitxe2x80x9d type of optical fiber buildouts, and/or mounting panel constructions, it is typically not possible to have a xe2x80x9cloosexe2x80x9d fit in the mounting panel, as the buildouts are constructed such that a positive snap-fit occurs once the appropriate portion of the buildout is passed into the mounting panel so that the buildout is securely and rigidly held in position on the mounting panel. Thus, although these types of snap-fit constructions offer ease of construction and simplicity of use in the field, they do not allow X and Y movement in the plane of the mounting panel when attempting to align the optical fiber connectors, or for reducing side load forces on the connectors and optical fiber cables as they are passed through the mounting panel.
What is needed, but apparently unavailable in the art, is an improved panel mount assembly adapted for use with optical fiber cable connectors which can be quickly and easily assembled and held in a secure position on a mounting panel, and which will hold optical fiber connectors as rigidly as desired within a mounting panel opening, but which will also allow movement of the optical fiber connectors in the X and Y directions of the plane of the mounting panel, as desired, for ease of aligning the optical fiber cables, as well as for reducing or limiting side load forces on the optical fiber connectors and/or cables themselves, and which will not otherwise allow the optical fiber connector, or the panel mount assembly, to walk out of the mounting panel opening, or otherwise fall or get knocked out of position therefrom. There is also a need for such an improved panel mount assembly which can be readily adapted for use in multiple or xe2x80x9cgangxe2x80x9d applications where a large number of optical fiber cables are passed through an elongate, typically a rectangular, mounting panel opening in side by side fashion when several optical fiber cables are being terminated, or signals are being passed through a mounting panel to either optical fiber cables or to optical/electronic components on the other side of the mounting panel.
The present invention provides an improved panel mounting assembly for use with optical fiber connectors which overcomes some of the deficiencies of the known devices and assembly methods, and which provides a simple, efficient, yet highly flexible apparatus and method of assembling and mounting the device to a mounting panel, and for fastening the optical fiber connectors to the mounting panel. Moreover, the relative simplicity of the construction of the panel mounting assembly of this invention, and method of assembling the panel mounting assembly, when contrasted to the known types of optical fiber buildouts and methods for mounting same to mounting panels, provides a greater degree of simplicity, ease of use, reliability, durability, and maintainability than previously known.
The invention provides a panel mounting assembly constructed of a receptacle for being positioned on a first side of the mounting panel, adjacent, i.e. extending across, a panel opening defined within the mounting panel, and an interlocking clip constructed and arranged to be positioned on the other side of the panel and mated to the receptacle, and which will quickly and rapidly allow the receptacle to be securely positioned on the mounting panel, and which will also allow movement of the receptacle in the X and Y directions along the plane of the mounting panel, when, and as desired.
The panel mounting assembly of this invention therefore includes at least one receptacle having a body portion with a first end and a spaced second end, a pair of spaced sides extending between the ends thereof, and at least one optical fiber connector opening defined within the body. The clip of the panel mounting assembly is constructed and arranged to be mated to the receptacle, the clip having at least one, and preferably two, elongate tongues with each tongue having a spaced series of teeth extending at least partially along the length thereof. The body of the receptacle is provided with at least one, and again preferably a pair, of elongate slots defined therein, and through which the tongue or respective tongues of the clip may be separately passed. A tooth is provided within each one of the elongate slots for being engaged with, i.e. for locking, the teeth of the tongue as they are passed therethrough, such that the clip cannot be withdrawn from the receptacle once the tongues have been passed through the elongate slots thereof. However, as a feature of this construction, the tongues of the clip may be progressively passed through the slots of the receptacle to the desired degree of tightness when fastening the receptacle to the mounting plate, which thus allows the receptacle to be held firmly or loosely on the mounting panel, as desired, but which also securely positions the receptacle on the mounting panel such that it will not walk out or otherwise fall out of position on the panel opening.
The body of the receptacle is provided with a centrally formed raised portion in which at least one optical fiber connector opening is defined for the appropriate type of optical fiber connector being used, be it an LC, SC, ST(copyright), or FC type of optical fiber connector. Although any type of optical fiber connector may be used, the construction of this invention is primarily intended for use with the LC types of optical fiber connectors, due to the compact size and shape of the LC connectors, and the ability to maximize the number of optical fiber connectors within a given length of mounting panel opening. So constructed, the clip will fit about at least a portion of the centrally formed raised portion of the receptacle, when that portion extends through the panel opening defined in the mounting panel.
Another feature of the construction of this invention is that the receptacle and clip can be used with mounting panels of variable thicknesses, thus allowing a greater degree of flexibility in use than available with the known types of optical fiber buildouts, which are intended, primarily, for use with a mounting panel of a known thickness.
In order to enhance the flexibility of this panel mount assembly, it is possible that a plurality of receptacles may be positioned in a side-by-side relationship within an elongate rectangular panel opening, with a single clip, the clip having at least one tongue, and preferably a pair of tongues, for each receptacle, disposed along its length, the single clip being used to hold all the receptacles in position on the panel opening. Moreover, and as described above, each one of the plurality of receptacles can be separately held in position on the mounting panel to the desired degree of tightness thus allowing movement in the X and Y directions along the plane of the mounting panel, to the degree desired. Also, although it is anticipated that a single clip will be used for holding several side-by-side receptacles in position, it is also anticipated that each receptacle could be provided with a separate clip, if so desired, thus providing even greater flexibility in the use of this panel mounting assembly when compared to the known optical fiber buildouts and methods and constructions of mounting same to mounting panels.
The clip of the panel mount assembly of this invention is also provided with a spring formed as a part of each of its side walls, such that once the clip is fastened to the receptacle resting against a first side of the mounting panel, by passing the elongate tongues through the slots in the receptacle, the springs of the clip will bear against the second side of the mounting panel and urge the receptacle, primarily a pair of flanges formed at the respective ends of the receptacle, into a seated firm, or snug, engagement with the first side of the mounting panel to ensure that the receptacle remains in position on the mounting panel, yet again, allows for movement thereof in the X and Y directions of the plane of the mounting panel, as desired.
The improved panel mount assembly of this invention also provides an improved method of assembling and of fastening an optical fiber connector panel mounting assembly to a panel opening within a mounting panel, which method includes the steps of placing at least one receptacle, the receptacle having at last one optical fiber connector opening defined therein, on a first side of the mounting panel so that the at least one optical fiber connector is aligned with the panel opening, and then placing a clip on a second side of the mounting panel, passing at least one elongate tongue formed as a part of the clip through the panel opening and into at least one elongate slot forming the receptacle, and securing the receptacle in position on the first side of the mounting panel in response thereto.
The method of this invention also includes the steps of snugly drawing at least one receptacle against the first side of the mounting panel with a spring formed as a part of the clip, the spring bearing against the second side of the mounting panel when the clip is mated to the receptacle, and also includes the step of placing a plurality of receptacles in a side-by-side relationship on the first side of the mounting panel, and securing each receptacle to the first side of the mounting panel with the clip positioned on the second side of the mounting panel.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved panel mounting assembly and method of assembling same for use with optical fiber connectors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved panel mounting assembly for optical fiber connectors which is simple in design and construction, is rugged and durable in use, and which is easy to assemble.
It is to these objects, as well as to the other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention, which will become apparent upon reading the Specification, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, to which this invention is directed.